Forgiveness begins somewhere
by SpaceKruPanda
Summary: Parce qu'après presque un an de vie sur la nouvelle planète, il est peut-être temps de commencer à pardonner.


Le nouveau-né dans les bras de Raven a à peine quelques heures, et malgré le froid hivernal et l'heure tardive, ils sont tous là, dans cette petite cabane de bois de trois pièces à peine, perdue au milieu d'une forêt enneigée, assit près du feu de cheminée que Murphy a allumé et qui est d'ailleurs leur seule source de chaleur et de lumière. Le petit corps semble endormi, emmitouflé dans une couverte polaire, mais on peut tout de même apercevoir quelques petites boucles brunes, son petit nez en trompette et ses lèvres pleines.

« _Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom maintenant ?_ » Les yeux de Raven quittent difficilement le nourrisson pour se poser sur ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille et ses amis.

« _Tout ce que vous voulez, du moment que Bellamy ne le choisit pas._ » Taquine Murphy de son habituel ton nonchalant.

« _Et ça te dérangerait de nous expliquer pourquoi ?_ » Demande le concerné qui semble un peu contrarié à ses mots.

« _Emori adore le prénom Némésis, donc que ce soit dans un futur proche ou lointain, on le réserve pour le jour où, peut-être, on aura notre propre petit alien._ » Explique Murphy en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Emori qui lui sourit. « _Et comme on connaît tous ici, ton adoration pour la mythologie. Hors de question que tu nous piques l'idée._ »

« _Tu pourras au moins te vanter de nous l'avoir inspiré._ » Essaye de le consoler Emori en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. « _De plus, tu es le père de cette enfant, ce qui fait que tu auras beaucoup d'autres décisions importantes à prendre la concernant dans le futur, donc, tu te dois de nous laisser le choix du prénom._ » Rajoute Emori comme une évidence.

« _Donc je suppose que vous avez des idées ?_ » Leur demande Echo. Elle est dans les bras du père de sa petite fille, souriant aux paroles de Murphy et Emori alors qu'elle murmure à l'oreille de Bellamy : « _Maintenant, tu peux vraiment t'inquiéter._ »

« _Je pense qu'on pourrait l'appeler Madi !_ » S'exclame Madi l'air enjoué aux côtés de Clarke qui sourit tendrement à cette proposition.

« _Je suis contre cette idée, hobbit. Un petit commandant exigeant comme toi nous suffit, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une deuxième petite Madi._ » Comme toujours, Murphy aime embêter Madi et celle-ci lui tire simplement la langue en réponse. « _Sans compter qu'on aura déjà bien assez de mal à la gérer si elle a le caractère d'Echo._ » Echo lui lance un regard meurtrier, trop fatiguée pour prendre la peine de répondre.

« _On pourrait l'appeler Luna..._ » Suggère Raven en mémoire à la femme disparue bien trop tôt.

« _Oui, on pourrait lui donner le nom de la femme qui voulait tous nous laisser brûler avec Praimfaya._ » Clarke s'exprime pour la première fois et son ton est sarcastique, ce qui ne plaît pas à Raven.

« _Ou le nom d'une femme tellement lâche, qu'elle a fuit ses devoirs de Natblida en fuyant le Conclave._ » Renchérit Echo, visiblement d'accord avec Clarke pour une fois.

« _Woaw, tu m'impressionnes Clarke. Habituellement, se sont plutôt Echo et Murphy les rois du sarcasme._ » Ricane Emori dans le seul but de soutenir Raven.

« _Hey ! Je vous rappelle que Luna a fui le Conclave pour trouver et vivre dans la paix. Et je vous rappelle également, que si elle a tous voulu nous laisser mourir avec Praimfaya, c'est parce que toi, Clarke, tu étais prête à sacrifier Emori pour créer du Nightblood._ » Explique Raven contrariée par les paroles de Clarke.

« _Très bien, j'aimerais éviter que le choix du prénom de ma petite fille finisse par vous faire vous entre-tuez._ » Dit Bellamy, essayant de calmer les tensions toujours présentes malgré presque une année de vie sur la nouvelle planète.

« _Diyoza, comment as-tu trouvé le prénom d'Hope ?_ » Demande Shaw en essayant de venir en aide à Bellamy, le pilote étant justement assit entre Raven et Charmaine.

« _On discutait avec Kane, lorsqu'on s'imaginait un futur dans l'Eden. L'espoir, c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin._ » Lui répond la femme, la dite Hope, reposant dans ses bras.

« _Dites, c'est un peu hors de propos, mais où est Octavia ?_ » Demande soudainement Jordan, le silence après sa question le fit immédiatement regretter ses quelques mots.

« _Tu te demandes réellement pourquoi la femme, qui a envoyé la mère de cette enfant en mission suicide et jeté son père dans une arène de combat pour mourir, n'est pas ici avec nous ?_ » Essaye de comprendre Murphy, Jordan étant plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

« _Je suis d'accord avec lui, Octavia devrait être là..._ » Dit Clarke en regardant Bellamy, sachant parfaitement que l'absence d'Octavia n'était pas la décision d'Echo.

« _C'est peut-être parce que toi, tu n'as pas perdu deux membres de ta famille à cause de sa stupide guerre !_ » Commence à s'énerver Murphy.

« _Baisse d'un ton Murphy, on a bébé qui essaye de dormir et qui n'y est pour rien._ » Le rappelle à l'ordre Raven.

« _Ok, il est très tard et on est tous épuisés... Et si on voyait ça demain ?_ » Baille Echo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy, sachant que les choses ne se calmeraient pas autrement.

« _D'accord, on va vous laisser pour ce soir. La nuit porte conseille, paraît-il..._ » L'aide Raven en déposant le nourrisson dans les bras d'Echo.

« _Si jamais il y a un problème, on est pas loin._ » Les informe Emori.

Ils se levèrent tous pour retourner dans leur cabane respective, se disant au revoir et se souhaitant une bonne nuit, se promettant de réfléchir plus sérieusement au prénom du nouveau petit trésor de Spacekru le lendemain.

 **[...]**

Echo baisse les yeux sur le bébé endormi dans ses bras, elle a encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle lui appartient. L'espionne est émerveillée devant chaque petit bruit et mouvement, et elle n'arrive pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, incapable d'arrêter le sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle est tellement petite et si fragile, dépendant d'elle pour tout. Echo est certaine de n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie.

Echo sent Bellamy approché, mais elle est toujours perdue dans sa contemplation pour faire plus attention à lui. « _Elle est parfaite, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il sourit en disant cela, elle l'entend à sa voix. « _Jos bilaik em nomi._ »

Le nourrisson ouvre les yeux et regarde Echo, comme si elle avait pu comprendre les paroles de Bellamy. « _Peut-être, mais elle a tes yeux._ » Echo laisse échapper un bâillement après cette constatation, elle n'a pas fermé les yeux depuis la naissance et elle est épuisée comme elle ne l'a jamais été. « _J'aimerai qu'Harper et Monty soient là._ »

« _Ouais, moi aussi..._ » Il y a un long silence après cette douloureuse pensée, où seul le bruit de crépitement du bois dans les flammes de la cheminée se fait entendre. C'est familier et rassurant. « _Mais malgré qu'ils ne soient pas là, avec nous. Elle les connaîtra et les aimera, parce qu'ils sont sa famille._ »

Finalement, témoin de la fatigue d'Echo, Bellamy récupère et dépose sa fille dans son berceau entièrement fait de bois, Miller l'avait lui-même fabriqué de ses mains en apprenant la grossesse d'Echo, Bellamy avait toujours considéré Nathan comme son meilleur ami avant Praimfaya, et c'était sans aucun doute réciproque, c'est pour cela que Miller était toujours resté auprès d'Octavia, la soutenant et restant à ses côtés malgré les mauvais choix de sa soeur dans le bunker et même après. Parce que lui n'avait pas été là pour prendre soin d'Octavia durant six ans, Miller l'a fait pour lui.

Bellamy ne l'a compris que bien plus tard, et quand Miller leur a ramené le petit berceau, il s'agissait clairement d'une offre de paix pour lui. Ce que Bellamy avait accepté, comme il avait accepté de pardonner à Clarke, chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire avec Octavia. Parce qu'Octavia était son sang et qu'elle l'avait trahi comme jamais personne auparavant, alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à essayer de la protéger, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le jeter dans une arène face à Indra et Gaia, où il n'avait clairement aucune chance de survie.

Il peut sentir le regard d'Echo sur lui et lorsqu'il la regarde, elle a clairement l'air contrarié. « _Tu sais que je sais à quoi tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Elle rajoute une couverture dans le berceau recouvrant au mieux le petit corps déjà rendormit.

« _Tout comme je sais ce que tu penses... Et Octavia l'apprendra en même temps que Wonkru._ » Explique Bellamy en rajoutant du bois dans la cheminée.

« _Elle est ta famille, Bellamy._ » Lui rappelle Echo qui ne semble pas d'accord avec lui. « _Elle aurait dû être l'une des premières au courant avec Raven, Murphy et Emori._ »

« _Non. Tu es ma famille, elle l'est._ » Insiste Bellamy en posant ses yeux sur leur nouveau-né.

« _Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à oublier les actes d'Okteivia_ _, mais le pardon doit bien commencer quelque part... Comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Comme tu l'as fait avec Clarke._ » Elle est toujours près du berceau, mais c'est Bellamy qu'elle regarde maintenant.

« _J'essaye vraiment tu sais, mais quand je la regarde, je n'arrive plus à voir Octavia... Je vois juste Blodreina, et ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de personnes que je veux dans la vie de ma fille._ » Déclare Bellamy en s'approchant, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille fine d'Echo.

« _Octavia a pris de très mauvaises décisions, mais elle n'est pas un monstre, Bellamy._ » Essaye de le rassurer Echo. « _Elle s'est perdue elle-même durant les six années passées loin de toi dans le bunker. Elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son peuple, avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'elle a elle-même brisé tout ce qu'elle a mit si longtemps à construire. Je pense que c'est une punition plus que suffisante, pas toi ?_ »

« _Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine, alors que moi-même j'en doute ?_ » Demande Bellamy, posant son front contre celui d'Echo.

« _C'est très simple, tu l'as élevé. Tu as fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est, alors dis-moi, comment pourrait-elle être une mauvaise personne avec toi à ses côtés ?_ » Bellamy sourit simplement à ses paroles, Echo sait être convaincante quand elle veut quelque chose. « _Elle a seulement besoin que son frère soit là pour elle, comme il l'a toujours été._ »

« _Tu m'aimes tellement que tu ne vois même plus mes mauvais côtés ?_ » Essaye de plaisanter Bellamy, alors que sa voix trahit clairement ses émotions. Il se mord la lèvre pour retenir son sourire, incapable de croiser ses yeux lorsqu'il hausse les épaules.

« _Bellamy, tu es tellement..._ » Commence Echo dans un sourire amusé avant de lâcher un soupire faussement exaspéré.

« _Beau ? Sexy ? Fou amoureux ?_ » Lui propose Bellamy, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirant plus près de lui.

« S _hof op, Belomi. Tu sais que j'allais dire têtu._ » Le corrige Echo en riant, ses rires sont tellement rares et sont comme un cadeau lorsqu'elle en partage un avec lui.

Bellamy sourit et se moque gentiment. « _La fatigue te fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi._ _Tu dois être épuisée..._ » Sa main sur la joue d'Echo replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'embrasser son front.

« _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !_ » Rit Echo en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

« _D'accord, on y va._ » Alors il l'embrasse, jette un dernier coup d'oeil au berceau et l'entraîne avec lui dans leur chambre.

 **[...]**

Echo se réveille au son d'une porte qui se referme lentement, elle vérifie si Bellamy est toujours à ses côtés, et il l'est, toujours endormi. Elle se relève en position assise se penchant pour attraper l'arme à feu de Bellamy rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et se lève silencieusement.

Elle sait que ses amis dorment à cette heure-ci, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se permettraient d'entrer chez elle durant la nuit, excepté en cas de problème. Son cœur rate un battement quand elle pense que son bébé dort près de la cheminée et elle accélère le pas jusqu'à la pièce principale.

Elle a son arme en main lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre, elle découvre une silhouette penchait sur le berceau, lui tournant le dos et simplement éclairée par le feu de cheminée, mais elle la reconnaît sans difficulté et soupire, baissant son arme, tout en restant à distance.

« _Bon sang Okteivia ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?_ » Demande Echo, gardant le volume de sa voix sous contrôle pour ne pas réveiller Bellamy ou sa petite fille.

« _Ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu essayes..._ » Rétorque la concernée sans même relever son regard du berceau.

« _Après un an ici, je crois que j'ai compris que tu ne me pardonnerai jamais et si c'est pour me le rappeler que tu es ici au beau milieu de la nuit, tu peux partir._ » Crache Echo d'un ton sévère, elle est bien trop fatiguée pour prendre des gants avec Octavia pour l'instant.

Les yeux d'Octavia passent du nourrisson à Echo. « _Ne surestime pas l'attention que je te porte, je ne suis pas là pour toi._ »

Echo s'adoucit légèrement, posant l'arme qu'elle a gardé à la main sur la table près d'elle. « J _e suis vraiment désolée que Bellamy ne t'ait rien dit._ » S'excuse sincèrement la guerrière Azgeda.

« _Quel est son nom ?_ » Lui demande Octavia en se penchant de nouveau sur le berceau pour cacher les larmes menaçant de dévaler ses joues à tout moment.

« _On ne s'est pas encore décidé... Bellamy a bien des idées, mais Murphy refuse catégoriquement de le laisser choisir le prénom._ » Explique Echo qui sourit en pensant à son ami, se plaçant de l'autre côté du berceau, face à Octavia.

« _Elle te ressemble..._ » Murmure Octavia, ses mains se posent sur le bois du berceau, alors que le nouveau-né ouvre les yeux, comme si elle avait pu sentir leur présence. « _Sauf ses yeux, elle a les yeux de Bellamy._ »

« _Tu veux la prendre ?_ » Demande Echo dans un murmure, regardant sa fille dans le seul et unique but d'éviter le regard d'Octavia.

Octavia soupire, hésitante. Cette enfant est un cadeau du ciel et est-ce qu'elle le mérite ? Elle sait pertinemment que non. « _J'ai le sang de tellement de gens sur les mains..._ »

« _On en a tous, heureusement pour toi, je ne m'arrête pas à ça._ » Lui répond Echo, croisant finalement les yeux bleus d'Octavia.

Elles se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'un petit gazouillis ne les fait de nouveau baisser les yeux.

« _Elle n'a plus l'air fatigué._ » En conclus Octavia dans un doux sourire.

« _Contrairement à moi..._ » Répond Echo, faisant un signe de la tête à Octavia en direction du berceau.

Après un second regard partagé avec Echo, Octavia se penche sur le berceau et récupère doucement le bébé qui fait sortir de ses lèvres une bulle qui disparaît aussitôt quand la petite fille tire la langue, le nourrisson grimace, puis sourit finalement, faisant sortir de ses lèvres un adorable gazouillement.

« _Il faut vraiment que vous lui trouviez un nom..._ » Souffle Octavia dans un sourire, son pouce caressant la joue du bébé.

« _Je suppose que tu as des suggestions ? Étant donné que tu as toujours un avis sur tout._ » Dit Echo, ses yeux observant sa fille avec attention, une nouvelle fois dans le but d'éviter le regard qu'Octavia lui lance.

Elles ne s'aiment pas, jamais Echo n'aurait clairement osé demander l'avis d'Octavia sur quelque chose de si personnel. Alors, elle le fait indirectement, cela ne rend pas la demande plus facile pour elle, et la main qui frotte sa nuque d'inconfort est là pour le prouver.

« _Tu veux que j'aide à choisir le prénom de ta fille ?_ » Cherche à comprendre Octavia qui a relevé les yeux vers Echo, voulant clairement une confirmation.

« _J'aimerais que tu choisisses le prénom de la fille de ton frère. Bellamy m'a dit qu'il avait choisi ton nom, je pense que.. Peut-être, c'est un juste retour des choses._ » Dit Echo, prenant son courage à deux mains pour regarder Octavia.

Octavia ne répond pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Ses yeux passant d'Echo au bébé somnolant dans ses bras.

« _Et Bellamy est d'accord avec ça ?_ » Demande finalement Octavia.

« _Qui s'en soucies ?_ » Rétorque Echo dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, alors qu'Octavia se mord la lèvre pour essayer de retenir le sourire s'y dessinant.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Elena ? J'ai lu quelque part que ça signifie "éclat du soleil"._ » L'informe Octavia dans un murmure, les grands yeux noirs du nourrisson la fixant.

« _Je pense que tu as pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions... Mais que celle-ci en est une bonne._ » Dit Echo en croisant les bras, se sentant obligé de piquer un peu Octavia au passage.

Octavia se pince les lèvres, essayant de cacher le sourire qui se dessine malgré elle sur ses lèvres. « _Heya.. Elena Blake._ » Souffle Octavia dans un murmure à peine audible.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, Bellamy observe les trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, dans le silence et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne veut pas faire connaître sa présence et il ne le fait pas.

Il ne voulait pas espionner qui que ce soit, mais la non-présence d'Echo dans son lit l'a réveillé, et il s'était levé en entendant une autre voix que la sienne dans le salon. Quand il a reconnu la voix de sa sœur, il s'était dit qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de ça et il était donc resté cacher pour être certain qu'elles ne s'entre-tuent pas devant sa petite fille.

Maintenant, il se dit que tout n'est pas si mal et que tout espoir d'une réconciliation n'est pas perdu, alors il sourit et retourne se coucher. Il les entend toujours parler de son lit.

« _Je te laisse le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon frère._ » Dit Octavia, un sourire en coin, ses yeux défiant Echo.

Echo hoche lentement la tête et détourne le regard, puis s'éloigne pour s'appuyer sur la table à manger. Echo l'observe, alors qu'elles restent dans un silence confortable quelques minutes. Octavia est dos à elle, berçant Elena. Et Echo sait que tout ira bien, alors elle tourne les talons pour s'éloigner.

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ » Lui demande Octavia qui s'est tournée vers elle en l'entendant s'éloigner.

« _Il est trois heures du matin, j'ai accouché il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures et j'aimerais beaucoup me reposer, car_ je suis épuisée _. Tu fermeras la porte derrière toi en partant._ » Dit Echo en s'arrêtant à la porte de sa chambre.

« _Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec elle, et si elle se met à pleurer ?_ » Renchérit Octavia, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant un peu sous l'inquiétude.

« _Ta nièce, ta responsabilité._ » Souffle Echo dans un murmure en regardant une dernière fois Octavia et Elena avant de retourner dans la chambre auprès de Bellamy.

Elle glisse doucement dans le lit et sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à Bellamy qu'elle croit toujours endormi. Elle fixe la porte de leur chambre, pensive, lorsqu'elle sent qu'un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille. Bellamy la rapproche de lui, collant son dos à son torse et il la serre très fort tout contre lui.

« _Ai hod yu in._ » Murmure Bellamy à son oreille avant d'embrasser son épaule tatouée.

« _Et je t'aime._ » Lui répond Echo en fermant les yeux.


End file.
